


The Tenderness that I Offer

by TheDemonMidget



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonMidget/pseuds/TheDemonMidget
Summary: After numerous failed runs, Zagreus' frustrations mount to the point where he can't stand to attempt another one. Thanatos finds him brooding alone and tries to help him. (Implied Megaera/Zagreus)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	The Tenderness that I Offer

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluff piece. See the end for more notes.

Zagreus had been having trouble staying focused. Each escape attempted ended more quickly than the last, to the point where he could barely stand to look anyone in the eye once he rose out of the river Styxx, hastily shaking the blood off and stomping past the piercing, haughty gaze of his father. He suspected that he had something to do with this, likely summoning more wretches to swarm him as soon as he set foot in Tartarus. At this point, Zag could hardly even remember just how hot it had been in Asphodel when he last braced its suffocating heat.

And he had been doing so well before…

Now he found himself standing in his quarters, hesitant to pass through Skelly’s chambers and back out to Tartarus. After so many failed attempts, he just couldn’t bear the thought of making another one.

It wasn’t as though Zag had never been in this situation before. He had gotten frustrated with his progress in the past, particularly after his earliest escape attempts. But after finally defeating Megaera and passing through Asphodel, he  _ really _ believed he had finally gained the upper hand.

Maybe that was his problem...maybe he had become arrogant. His father certainly seemed to think so, but then again, Hades  _ always _ perceived Zag’s desire for freedom as arrogance. Or impudence, depending on how sour his mood was.

Zagreus began pacing in his chambers. He wished that Nyx had been somewhere in the House at the very least, but he was more than a little disappointed to find that she had been absent upon his return. Even Hypnos was missing from his usual haunt amongst the incoming new shades. It was just Zag and his father, who would normally have been ignoring his comings and goings, but this time had affixed him with such a gaze that was so intense, it could have melted the flesh off of his bones. 

He ceased his pacing. Then, in a sudden burst of anger, Zagreus threw down his weapon with a thunderous clatter.

Fine. If he was meant to be alone in his own home this day, then he would remain that way. There were plenty of uninhabited wings of his father’s house he could lose himself in, just for a while. 

He slipped out of his chambers and once again passed by his father’s desk, though mercifully, he was occupied at that moment. It came as no surprise that both Cerberus and Achilles were missing as Zag ventured out of the main part of the house, but he would have been lying to say that he wasn’t struck with a feeling of emptiness without them. The shades that slowly moved down the hallways kept their distance, as though they could sense that Zag was not in his typically welcoming mood.

The further he ventured into the deeper recesses of the House of Hades, the quieter it became. What little light there was in these empty hallways came from the river itself, running just outside every window he passed. At first, Zag had just felt like walking to clear his head. Now that he was here, he couldn’t help but wonder how these halls looked when his mother was still in the Underworld. Would it have been brighter, or at least more colorful than these drab, lifeless gray walls? 

_ Would I have been content with staying, if she were here? _

Zagreus buried his head in his hands. Thinking of his mother only added to his mounting frustrations. Relenting, he found an open balcony overlooking the river and hopped onto the railing, leaning his back against the wall. He stared down into the depths, letting his mind empty. For the moment, the sounds of the river Styxx seemed to ease his temper. His eyes began to close.

Time...he just needed time. Then, maybe, he would find the energy and the resolve to attempt another run. 

Zagreus wasn’t long in his moment of peace when he heard the distant sound of a bell. 

“It’s not often I find you brooding, Zagreus.”

Despite the comfort he found in Thanatos’s voice, all Zag could do was respond with a halfhearted glance over his shoulder. Thanatos floated out of the darkness of the hallway, halting a few feet from the balcony. He hefted his scythe over one shoulder, his head tilting to one side.

“...This is usually when you give me some sort of retort.”

Zag grunted in response, looking away once more. He could feel that Thanatos was approaching him, coming to hover at his side on the balcony.

“Are you alright?”

A particularly snarky retort popped into Zag’s head at that moment, but he just didn’t have the heart to say it. “...Just tired, Than.”

At first, it seemed like Thanatos was going to probe further, but he merely turned his golden eyes to the river below them, saying nothing. Zagreus sighed, burying his head in his arms. 

“Haven’t I found you in this spot once before?” Than asked, keeping his gaze trained on the river.

“You very well could have,” Zag responded, not lifting his head.

“Your mood was rather similar that time, as I recall. But...you wouldn’t let me leave until you told me precisely why. You talked for ages, it seemed.”

He felt a twinge of anger at that statement. “If that’s what you’re worried about, Than, then don’t let me keep you. I can hold my tongue if you’re busy.”

Silence followed his words. Zag peered between his arms, expecting Thanatos to have left, but was surprised to find him still standing there, as still as the pillars around them. 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean that.”

He felt Than lightly place a hand on his shoulder. “I was attempting some levity, believe it or not.”

“I know.”

After a pause, Thanatos switched topics. “I was waiting for you in Asphodel. I figured you would be in the mood for another competition by the time you reached me.”

“I imagine I would have taken you up on that if I hadn’t been smited two steps in.” the frustration began to rise.

“Ah...I see.”

“Come on, Than, I know you don’t want to hear me complain. You probably already know what I’m going to say, anyway.”

“You assume a lot,” he replied, moving to wrap an arm around Zag’s shoulders, “The thing I truly don’t like is when you bottle up your frustrations. If you need to complain, then by all means...that’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?”

Zagreus raised his head, finally meeting Thanatos’ eyes. He truly hadn’t expected this level of patience from him. It wasn’t in Than’s nature to pity him, much less stick around when emotions ran high like this. It was pleasantly surprising enough that they had shared his bed, but...this?

Perhaps it was his past experience with Megaera that prompted his initial reaction. After their time together, she was rarely in the mood to engage in anything like pillow talk. That was technically what this was, minus the pillow.

“...I was so close, Than. I made so much progress, and then...I barely made it to Asphodel these last few runs. Maybe I just got overconfident, but...I just felt like I was one step from reaching Elysium.” he gave a halfhearted chuckle, “That sounds even more foolish when I say it. I wasn’t really that near to Elysium, was I?”

Thanatos didn’t reply.

“I just couldn’t stand it, coming up from the river and the  _ first _ thing I see is my father’s smug face. Even though this is far from the first time he’s given me that look when I failed. Seven hells, I should be used to it by now.”

He noticed Than’s hand on his shoulder and reached for it. There was no objection when he laced their fingers together.

“I’m just...so tired, Than.”

“Then you should rest. If you do, you’ll make it even further next time.”

Zag shot him a puzzled glance. “I thought you didn’t want me to leave.”

Than’s eyes were calm, yet narrowed. “Of course I don’t, Zag. But upon meeting you during your numerous attempts, I have come to learn that I would much rather see you out there with that spark of zeal in your eyes,” he came to clasp Zagreus’ face with his free hand, “Then down here like this.”

Zagreus’ gaze wavered. He felt a prickling sensation behind his eyes, but he furiously blinked it away, leaning into Than’s grasp, allowed him to lift his chin and press their lips together. He came to wrapped his arms around Than’s neck and draw him closer. One arm moved to snake around Zag’s waist and steady him on the balcony. 

They melted together inside the darkness of Thanatos’ cloak as he wrapped it around them, hiding them from any likely shade to pass by. Zagreus thought that, given his nature, he would grow impatient with the slow pace Than had set, but instead he chose to lose himself. This wasn’t necessarily some precursor to lovemaking, not that he would be opposed to it, but merely a comforting gesture. 

At present, it was all Zagreus wanted. Thanatos’ mere presence was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hades fic, and I was partially inspired to write it to vent my own frustrations with the game, and to of course support my favorite ship. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
